The Charm Conundrum
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction de Cheryl Dyson - Harry égare un   mode d'emploi  … intéressant. Draco le trouve, et découvre certains concepts fascinants au sujet de Harry Potter.


**Titre :** The Charm Conundrum

**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson**

**Traductrice **: **ReachingforHeaven**

**Destinataire : **fireflavored

**Sommaire :** Harry égare un « mode d'emploi »… intéressant. Draco le trouve, et découvre certains concepts fascinants au sujet de Harry Potter.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés ici appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Bloomsbury/Scholastic (ainsi qu'à la Warner, Gallimard, etc.).

**Epilogue compliant ?** Il y a un épilogue ? Il semble qu'il ait été arraché de ma copie des Reliques de la Mort…

**Nombre de mots :** ~10,000

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne pouvais pas résister à ce défi, écrit pour HD Smoochfest et la merveilleuse « fireflavored » ! Je sais que c'est un peu long pour un one-shot, mais je n'aime pas couper mes textes. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé des « instructions » à l'air un peu archaïque, et j'ai seulement eu à les modifier un peu pour les rendre plus drôles. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Note de la traductrice : **HELLO, IT'S ME AGAIN. Oui oui, je suis en prépa. Et au lieu d'employer tout mon temps à étudier, qu'est-ce que je fais ? … Je traduis. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Non, vraiment. Ce sont toutes ces fics qui me tendent les bras et qui m'appellent… Oui, tout à fait. Donc aujourd'hui, une autre fic de Cheryl Dyson, tout aussi drôle que la première que j'ai traduite ; bonne lecture ! Ah oui, et merci à F. pour son travail de beta reader magnifiquement rapide. Thanks !

**THE CHARM CONUNDRUM**

Draco était épuisé. Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer au dortoir de Serpentard et se coucher, mais Potter n'était pas encore parti ; et il préférait être damné plutôt que d'admettre sa défaite et d'arrêter de réviser avant le Garçon Miracle de Gryffondor - même si ce dernier ne semblait pas très réveillé. Sa tête dodelina de l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le livre ouvert sur la table devant lui, puis il se redressa brusquement et fixa les pages d'un air perplexe.

Granger était un dictateur tyrannique, décréta Draco. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que Potter était fatigué, et que Weasley était… eh bien, qui s'intéressait à l'état de Wesley ? Lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter. Pas de façon trop évidente, bien sûr, mais discrètement, par-dessous le bord de la capuche de sa cape, dont il s'était couvert la tête pour qu'on le pense endormi. Cette supercherie avait bien marché avec Pansy, qui s'était elle-même endormie sur son épaule et avait commencé à baver sur son bras.

Draco s'en fichait. Il observait Potter. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et jeta un coup d'œil à Granger d'un air pitoyable qui fit presque mal au cœur du Serpentard. Honnêtement, cette femme était-elle faite de granit ?

Elle referma son livre avec un soupir. « Très bien, Harry, il est évident que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous endormir tous les deux, et que vous ne réussirez pas à lire un passage de plus ce soir, même si vous auriez déjà dû avoir fini depuis une demi-heure. Viens, Ron. » Elle donna un petit coup sur le bras du garçon, qui se releva avec une rapidité démentant son état précédent proche du coma. Tous les trois réunirent leurs livres, leurs parchements et leurs plumes, les fourrant au hasard dans leurs sacs (dans le cas de Potter et de Weasley), ou les rangeant de façon méthodique et avec une organisation prédéterminée (dans le cas de Granger). Durant la bousculade, un mince volume tomba de la table et atterrit sur le sol. Quand Potter se leva, il poussa le livre du pied et il glissa sous la table, près des traverses décoratives, presque invisible dans la pénombre.

Potter fronça les sourcils et regarda sous la table.

« Viens Harry, allons-y avant qu'elle ne décide que nous avons quelque chose d'autre à étudier ! Je suis crevé » dit Weasley.

« Je pensais que j'avais fait tomber quelque chose » répondit son meilleur ami, mais il manqua apparemment l'endroit où le livre était tombé. Il mit le sac sur son épaule, et se dépêcha de suivre les deux autres Gryffondors.

Dès que la porte eut claqué derrière eux, Draco poussa Pansy sur le côté et se remit sur ses pieds. Il se mit à genoux et passa le bras sous la table pour récupérer le livre.

« On y va ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix endormie derrière lui.

Il fourra le volume dans une poche de sa robe et se retourna, hochant la tête. « Allons-y. »

Une fois en sécurité dans son lit, confortablement installé derrière ses rideaux épais et protégé par un sort de Silence, Draco jeta un faible _Lumos _et sortit le livre. Ses sourcils se haussèrent presque jusqu'à ses cheveux lorsqu'il lut le titre, mais la véritable surprise se situait plutôt à l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la copie de Potter des _Douze Moyens Infaillibles de Séduire les Sorcières_ d'Aphrodite Pimpernel, et lâcha presque un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il découvrit que le titre sur la première page avait été rayé et réécrit : _Douze Moyens Infaillibles de Séduire les Sorciers_.

Il s'assit, et accentua la lumière avant d'avancer jusqu'au « Chapitre Un - Compliments ».

_Les sorcières peuvent accorder beaucoup d'importance à leur apparence. Elles s'habillent généralement avec soin, pour se faire remarquer, et même celles qui semblent indifférentes, qui parlent peu ou qui restent dans un coin adorent être complimentées. Elles s'illumineront comme sous l'effet d'un Lumos éblouissant si on les complimente sur leurs cheveux ou leurs yeux, mais soyez sincères ! Un faux compliment sera considéré comme une fourberie !_

Il ricana. Tout le monde était au courant. Les filles étaient avides d'attention. Il sauta la liste des sujets possibles sur lesquels complimenter une sorcière. Il n'en avait rien à faire - ce qu'il cherchait était écrit au bas de la page, de l'écriture à peine lisible de Potter.

_**Ne marche pas sur les mecs. Soit ils vous regardent comme si vous étiez devenus complètement tarés, soit ils se détournent et se ruent vers une fille. Ou les deux.**_

Draco lâcha le livre. Potter aimait les mecs. Harry Potter, le foutu Sauveur du monde et l'icône de tout ce qui était _Bon et Pur_… aimait les mecs.

**O**

Il se trouvait à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin quand Harry s'y précipita ; ce dernier s'arrêta net quand son regard se posa sur Draco. Potter le fixa pendant un moment, sur la défensive, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le blond l'insulte, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

Le brun marcha jusqu'au siège qu'il avait occupé la nuit précédente et s'y assit. Il y resta pendant un moment, puis fit semblant de laisser tomber quelque chose ; il recula ensuite sa chaise, et se mit à genoux, avant de commencer à chercher soigneusement sous la table et les chaises.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » lui demanda Draco d'une voix douce, se penchant vers lui. Il eut un grand sourire quand Potter se cogna la tête contre la table. Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il manœuvrait pour sortir de sous la table, et il se releva.

« Non » dit-il simplement, avant de plisser les yeux en le fixant d'un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi ? »

Draco sourit d'un air narquois. « Tu es bien habillé aujourd'hui, Potter » dit-il.

Les yeux verts de Potter s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant, et ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Le blond eut le souffle coupé par cette vue fascinante, mais elle disparut presque instantanément.

L'épaule de Potter heurta la sienne quand il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte. « Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy » gronda-t-il.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Potter avait raison. Les compliments ne marchaient pas sur les garçons.

**O**

« Chapitre 2 - Le Jeu des Noms »

_Une fois que les compliments ont commencé à faire effet et que l'élue de votre cœur commence à vous prêter attention, faites attention à utiliser son nom fréquemment. Les sorcières adorent savoir que vous leur accordez pleinement votre attention et que vous leur parlez directement. Elles ont l'impression qu'un certain lien se crée entre vous lorsque vous utilisez leur nom._

Draco ricana, et il se sentit soutenu en lisant les griffonnages de Potter : _**Quel tas de conneries. J'ai utilisé son nom cinquante fois par jour et ça lui donne seulement envie de me coller son poing dans le visage.**_

Il fronça les sourcils quand il relut ces mots. Qui était ce _il _? C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait une référence à une personne en particulier dans les notes de Potter. Il laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux, et parcourut mentalement un certain nombre de possibilités. Qui pourrait bien rejeter Potter ? Et quel nom pouvait-il utiliser cinquante fois par jour ? Weasley ? Cette idée lui donna brusquement envie de vomir. Sûrement pas. Granger l'aurait remarqué depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se promit de surveiller de plus près Potter et Weasley.

**O**

Les Bubobulbs étaient toujours répugnants, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi repoussants quand on les plantait que lorsqu'il fallait récolter leur pus. Le procédé nécessitait tout de même de porter des gants en peau de dragon, pour éviter que la sève acide ne brûle la peau. Draco trouvait qu'ils avaient l'air assez élégants lorsqu'il les portait, et fléchit ses mains avant d'arracher un Bubobulb de son terreau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui avait été assez chanceux pour se retrouver avec lui comme partenaire. « Alors, Potter » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Comment va cette bosse sur ta tête ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a inspiré un peu de bon sens ? » Il tressaillit. Il avait essayé de lui faire un compliment et non de l'insulter à nouveau, mais il était sacrément difficile d'oublier plusieurs années de conditionnement. « Euh… Potter » ajouta-t-il assez maladroitement.

Le Gryffondor le regarda en ricanant, et lui adressa ensuite un salut grossier en utilisant ses deux majeurs - un geste qui était en vérité assez sexy lorsqu'il portait des gants.

Il n'était pas certain qu'un « usage excessif du nom » ne marche sur les mecs, non plus.

**O**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant le conseil que contenait le « Chapitre Trois - Le Rire, le Meilleur Remède ».

_Les sorcières adorent être considérées comme spirituelles et amusantes, alors n'hésitez pas à rire si elle dit quelque chose de drôle ! Riez souvent et sincèrement, et elle pensera que vous la vénérez pour son humour._

Il suivit du doigt les fascinants conseils sur comment feindre l'amusement quand l'objet de votre affection possédait le même sens de l'humour qu'un rocher, à la recherche des notes révélatrices de Potter.

_**Est-ce qu'il a déjà dit quelque chose de drôle ? Apparemment, si l'on en juge d'après le rire de ses larbins, mais à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose, ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose d'amusant.**_

Des subalternes ? C'était assez déroutant. Il se sentit un moment soulagé, puisque cela confirmait qu'il ne s'agissait effectivement pas de Wesley - qui n'aurait jamais de suiveurs même s'il gagnait un concours quelconque et se retrouvait soudainement avec les moyens suffisants pour s'en payer. Cette simple pensée était risible. Mais cela rendait également l'identité de la personne que convoitait Potter encore plus intrigante.

Il saisit un morceau de parchemin et commença à faire une liste des sujets potentiels. Des subalternes, des subalternes… Combien de Gryffondors avaient des subalternes… ?

**O**

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion d'essayer le conseil du chapitre trois avant le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Finalement, il se fraya un chemin jusque derrière Potter, tandis que son groupe de huitième année descendaient l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il fut assez chanceux pour entendre le commentaire que Weasley fit à son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on continue à avoir cours d'Astronomie pendant la journée ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Si cet imbécile de Weasley avait fait attention, il aurait su que c'était le cas parce que les sorts complexes et les potions qui nécessitaient des influences stellaires pouvait être jetés ou préparées durant la journée, du moment que l'on savait où se trouvaient les constellations durant la journée. La moitié du temps de préparation serait perdue si l'on attendait le soir pour utiliser les mesures astronomiques correctes. Il faillit le dire à voix haute, mais Potter alla plus vite que lui.

« Peut-être que le Professeur Sinistra a peur du noir, maintenant ? » suggéra-t-il avec un ricanement.

Draco lui-même ricana presque à son tour, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il tenait là une belle opportunité. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et donna un léger coup de coude au Gryffondor alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas de la volée de marches et passaient un tournant pour descendre la volée suivante. « Pas mal, Potter » dit Draco.

Potter s'arrêta et le fixa ; le blond lui adressa un grand sourire et rit une nouvelle fois à voix basse pour renforcer son amusement. Weasley eut la même expression qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais Draco l'ignora pour se plonger plutôt dans le prodige que constituaient les yeux de Potter s'écarquillant et son front se plissant comme s'il était perplexe.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un commentaire ; il se contenta de les dépasser, lui et Weasley, et sauta presque les dernières marches, plein d'allégresse. Finalement un peu de succès. Il planifiait d'ajouter sa propre remarque sur le livre de Potter. _Rire quand il dit quelque chose de drôle, même quand ça ne l'est presque pas. Ca a l'air de bien marcher !_

**O**

Draco était allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe sous le cerisier, et agitait paresseusement les pieds. Son livre de métamorphose était ouvert devant lui, mais le livre de Potter se trouvait au-dessus, ouvert au « Chapitre Quatre - La Conversation est la Clef ».

_Tout le monde aime parler de lui-même et de ses centres d'intérêt, mais essayez de lui parler de quelque chose qu'elle apprécie. Vous pouvez trouver le Quidditch fascinant, mais à moins qu'elle ne fasse partie d'une équipe ou qu'elle ne soit une supporter, vous devrez penser à un autre sujet de conversation._

Il roula sur le dos pour regarder les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de lui. Potter adorait le Quidditch tout autant que Draco, mais ils ne seraient jamais capables d'en discuter ; ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable « conversation » et il semblait hautement improblable que ce soit un jour le cas.

Une ombre obscurcit son champ de vision et il se couvrit les yeux de la main pour voir qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il fut surpris pendant un instant lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet de ses pensées du moment.

« Salazar ! » s'écria-t-il et il se redressa brusquement. Il se retourna et referma son livre de métamorphose en toute hâte, lâchant un juron ; il espérait que Potter n'avait pas remarqué le livre volé - en fait, techniquement, il l'avait _trouvé _- qu'il avait caché à l'intérieur.

« Attends ! » dit le brun. « Ne pars pas, je voulais juste, euh… te parler. »

Draco tourna la tête pour lui faire face, méfiant. Potter était habillé de son éternel jean moldu et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc, où l'on pouvait lire le mot _Quidditch_ écrit en lettres dorées étincelantes. Il portait sa robe d'école sur le bras. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. « Me parler. C'est-à-dire… tu veux avoir une conversation avec moi ? »

Un sourire étira presque les lèvres de Potter. « C'est la définition générale de parler avec quelqu'un, ouais. »

« Mais on ne se parle jamais, tous les deux. »

Le brun hocha la tête ; il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le bord de la couverture, près des pieds de Draco. « Je sais. Je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que tu as fait des efforts récemment et j'ai été… Eh bien, j'ai été un vrai crétin et je veux m'excuser. » Potter avait énoncé son discours d'une traite et il ne l'avait pas du tout regardé, se contentant plutôt de jouer avec les lacets de ses chaussures.

Comme le Serpentard ne disait rien, Potter releva finalement la tête et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de pincer les lèvres. « Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. » Il fit un mouvement comme s'il avait l'intention de partir, et cette pensée tira brusquement Draco de sa stupeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu » admit-t-il. « Le Sauveur du Monde vient-il juste de faire des excuses ? De _me _faire des excuses ? »

Potter reprit son air ennuyé habituel. « Ca ne marchera pas si tu continues à te conduire comme un imbécile. »

Draco sourit, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que _ça _désignait. Cependant, si Potter voulait avoir une conversation avec lui, il était plus que prêt à se plier à sa volonté - aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. « Très bien, Potter » dit-il, s'assurant d'accentuer légèrement son nom, ainsi le brun remarquerait qu'il l'utilisait fréquemment. « De quoi aimerais _tu _parler ? Et, au fait, tes cheveux ressemblent à… » Il s'interrompit. Il avait eu l'intention de lui faire un compliment une fois de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer à voix haute que les cheveux de Potter avaient l'air d'être ceux de quelqu'un qui venait juste de se lever, après avoir passé la nuit à faire joyeusement trembler la tête de lit - une vision qui le rendit soudainement incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

Potter leva la main pour essayer d'aplanir ses mèches ébouriffées. « A un nid de moineaux » finit-t-il. « Ouais, je sais. Euh, on pourait parler de Quidditch… peut-être ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, toujours distrait par l'image de Potter allongé au milieu de coussins blancs, un sourire repu et satisfait aux lèvres. Il hocha la tête un peu bêtement. « Quidditch. Potter. Oui, le Quidditch, super idée. Et de balais. On peut discuter de balais. » Il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, putain.

Potter grimaça et se remit sur ses pieds. « Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée » marmonna-t-il. « A plus tard, Malfoy. »

Pendant un court moment, il pensa l'interpeler et lui dire de revenir, mais son regard tomba sur les fesses de Potter et le peu de salive qui lui restait sembla disparaître. Il trouva cela criminel et injuste qu'il ait le plus beau cul de tout Poudlard - et comment ne l'avait-il lui-même pas remarqué plus tôt ?

**O**

Draco était assis dans un recoin isolé des tribunes de Quidditch, observant le match Pouffsouffle/Serdaigle et ressassant les mots qu'il avait lus un peu plus tôt. Il supposait qu'ils étaient assez sensés si l'on voulait faire la cour à une _fille_. Lui-même ne s'était aperçu que récemment qu'il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais envie de plaire à une fille. Il avait réalisé assez tardivement qu'en suivant les instructions de ce livre stupide, il était en train de _faire la cour à Potter_. Et une fois exposée au grand jour, l'idée avait pris racine et paraissait de moins en moins mortifiante.

« Restez Sages ! » _La plupart des sorciers, en particulier quand ils sont jeunes, ne pensent qu'à une seule chose. Le plaisir charnel ! Bien que les sorcières aient des désirs, elles aussi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler lorsque vous essayez de séduire la sorcière que vous avez choisie. En réalité, cela peut même être extrêmement nuisible ! Contentez-vous de sujets plus sûrs et gardez vos pensées concernant la chambre à coucher pour vous, au moins jusque vous appreniez à mieux, bien mieux la connaître._

Il commençait à penser que les conseils du livre étaient en fait du grand n'importe quoi. Apparemment, Potter était d'accord avec lui ; il avait écrit un message assez impressionnant dans la marge de la page.

_**Gardez les pensées concernant la chambre à coucher pour vous ? Qui a écrit ça ? De toute évidence, quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais vu, **__**lui**__**, parce que moi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Ou à un lit. Et lui dans ce lit. Merlin, ça me rend complètement dingue ! Je parie que ses cheveux blonds sont plus doux que de la soie et**_

Il en avait presque grondé de frustration. Potter s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase. Qui pouvait être assez idiot pour faire ça ? Et juste après avoir mentionné des cheveux blonds. De qui pouvait-il avoir envie ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Zacharias Smith. Il l'avait déjà rayé de sa liste, puisque seuls les plus stupides des larbins pourraient être assez désespérés pour le suivre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blonds ayant des subalternes. Un garçon de Serdaigle nommé Robin Fieldstone était le premier candidat sur la liste de Draco. Il était assez sportif - bien qu'un peu trop musclé - et était toujours entouré d'un groupe d'étudiants de première et deuxième années qui buvaient le moindre de ses mots.

Draco avait commencé à jeter des regards mauvais à Fieldstone dès qu'il le voyait - juste au cas où.

Un bruit de pas le fit se redresser, et sa proie entra dans son champ de vision. Potter s'arrêta presque immédiatement et le fixa, de toute évidence surpris.

« Malfoy » dit-il, l'air assez naturel, mais un léger rougissement était apparu sur ses joues. Était-il embarassé par leur précédente tentative avortée d'avoir une « conversation », ou bien était-il simplement dérangé parce que Draco avait découvert sa cachette ?

« Quel endroit charmant et isolé tu t'es trouvé là » commenta le Serpentard, et il tapota de la main la place libre sur le banc à côté de lui.

Potter haussa les épaules, hésita un long moment, puis s'avança le long de la travée et s'assit. « J'essayais de me cacher du soleil un jour, et j'ai trouvé cet endroit. »

L'endroit leur offrait une vue un peu tronquée du terrain, et les planches le protégeaient à la fois du soleil et de la pluie. Elles étaient assemblées de façon hasardeuse, comme si un étudiant inspiré l'avait construit justement dans ce but. Le soleil était le principal élément indésirable aujourd'hui, frappant joyeusement sur les têtes des étudiants alors qu'ils plissaient les yeux pour observer les actions qui se déroulaient sur le terrain, et l'air était tout de même encore assez frais pour les faire frissonner s'ils se mettaient à l'ombre.

Draco étudia le profil de Potter, et il décida que le Gryffondor possédait de très charmantes pommettes et un nez droit délicieux - en dépit du fait qu'il l'ait lui-même cassé en sixième année. Il était heureux qu'il ait guéri correctement, et pendant un moment il regretta son acte, même si cet imbécile l'avait mérité après l'avoir espionné.

« Alors, qui as-tu choisi ? » demanda Potter sans quitter le terrain des yeux.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et il fit tourner ses méninges pour trouver une réponse. Qui avait-il choisi ? Quel genre de question était-ce ? La réponse se forma sur ses lèvres et il la réprima, parce qu'admettre à Potter que c'était lui qu'il désirait - et c'était une révélation surprenante, qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit avant ce moment précis - serait le summum de la stupidité. Ils n'avaient réussi à avoir qu'une seule et maladroite conversation qui n'avait pas résulté en un besoin urgent de se jeter un maléfice - bien que le Serpentard supposait qu'il s'agissait en soi un progrès.

« Choisi ? » réussit-il à dire.

Potter braqua son regard vert et brillant sur lui, et eut un sourire qui fit remonter le cœur de Draco dans sa gorge - juste un peu. « Comme équipe » dit-il, et il indiqua le terrain du pouce.

Oh. Le Quidditch ! Le blond éclata presque de rire, soulagé. « Eh bien, même si je déteste l'admettre, je pense que les Pouffsouffles vont les écraser. Serdaigle a une équipe merdique cette année, en particulier depuis qu'ils ont perdu Elkins. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. « Même si je déteste être d'accord avec toi » dit-t-il avec un petit rire, « Je pense que tu as raison. Et leur Attrapeur, Taylor, il s'améliore. Il a une bonne position sur son balai, tu trouves pas ? »

Draco plissa les yeux alors qu'il cherchait du regard l'Attrapeur de Pouffsouffle. Il supposait que Ross Taylor était assez bien bâti, et presque blond, même si ses cheveux étaient d'une nuance assez foncée pour être considérés comme bruns par la plupart des gens. Il avait des jambes assez bien faites, mais le cul de Potter arrivait loin devant celui de Taylor… Penser aux fesses de Potter était distrayant, en particulier quand les fesses en question se trouvaient assises seulement à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Restez sages_, se rappela-t-il, et il ravala une remarque sur le manque de rembourrage de Taylor dans la zone du postérieur.

« Dommage qu'il n'ait quasiment pas de fesses » fit le brun à côté de lui avec un sourire narquois. « Je parie qu'il doit avoir mal après chaque match. »

Draco le regarda, puis il éclata de rire, surpris de l'entendre prononcer les mots exacts que lui-même s'était retenu d'énoncer. « Comment se porte les tiennes après un match ? » demanda-t-il, puis il songea à se lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il venait après tout de briser la règle _Restez sages_, mais Potter le surprit à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas. Personne n'y a jamais touché après un match. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco, avant d'éclater de rire et de lui donner un coup de coude amical.

Le blond sentit ses joues rougir alors que l'idée de _toucher le cul de Potter_ faisait des ravages dans son esprit. Merlin, ses doigts le démangeaient avec le besoin de toucher et de presser et de…

« C'est dommage » dit-il, bien que le son de sa voix sembla assez rauque - il avait la distincte impression que sa gorge s'était soudainement enrouée. « Tu veux que je te pelote après le prochain match et que je te fasse un rapport ? »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent d'une manière presque impossible, et Draco resta bouche bée en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa capacité d'auto-censure. Mais le Gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était probablement le son le plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais entendu, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué - et Potter ne riait pas d'une manière cruelle et moqueuse, mais parce qu'il était sincèrement amusé.

« Je te paierai » fit l'autre garçon, toujours en train de ricaner. « Ca vaudrait le coup, rien que pour voir la tête des membres de ton équipe. »

« Et celle de Weasley » ajouta le blond avec un sourire.

Potter émit un grognement, puis se remit à rire. « Merlin, ouais. Il pourrait faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Encore mieux. Donc, alors » murmura Draco. « C'est un rendez-vous. »

Les yeux de Potter eurent un éclat amusé, et une tension étrange, presque électrique, sembla surgir entre eux. Il eut du mal à respirer pendant un moment, puis le Gryffondor se décida à dire, « Si Davies ne passait pas la moitié de son temps à essayer de regarder dans le décolleté d'Amber Earnhardt, il aurait peut-être plus de chances de marquer un but. »

La tension se relâcha et le Serpentard s'empara avidement de ce nouveau sujet. Ils passèrent le reste de la partie à critiquer les membres des deux équipes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Il n'avait même pas à se forcer pour rire aux blagues de Potter, et ce parce que l'autre garçon était étonnamment drôle. Quand l'Attrapeur de Pouffsouffle finit par s'emparer du Vif d'Or et mit fin au massacre, le brun tapota gentiment son genou de la main et se releva.

« C'était vraiment sympa de discuter avec toi, Malfoy. »

« Pareillement, Potter » dit sincèrement le Serpentard. « Je te verrai à la fin de notre pochaine partie. »

Le regard du Gryffondor était amical et - osait-il le penser ? - presque aguicheur. « J'attends ça avec impatience. »

Draco fixa les fesses de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un coin et disparaisse de son champ de vision.

_Restez Sages_, pensa-t-il, et ricana. Absolument hors de question.

**O**

« Chapitre Six - Soyez Unique ! »

_La plupart des sorcières ont entendus toutes les formes possibles de compliments, et même s'ils sont très agréables et vous aideront à vous faire voir sous un bon jour, il faudra faire quelque chose de spécial pour vous aider à vous distinguer des autres. Cela ne signifie pas que vous devez vous déguiser en licorne et lui réciter des poèmes d'amour dans un lieu public. Réfléchissez avec soin avant de faire quelque chose qui risque de l'embarrasser ! Utilisez votre créativité de manière positive, pour qu'elle se souvienne de vous._

Draco était allongé sur son lit, le livre sur sa poitrine, et en pleine réflexion. Sa rencontre avec Potter s'était mieux déroulée que ce dont il aurait pu rêver, mais elle commençait à ressembler maintenant à un rêve éthéré. Avait-il vraiment proposé de lui peloter le cul ? Et Potter avait-il vraiment accepté d'un air amusé ? Cela semblait irréel. S'il fallait vraiment accomplir un acte original, il supposait qu'il avait déjà réussi cette partie assez brillamment.

Il eut un grand sourir et leva le livre une fois de plus, survolant les idées proposées avec un ricanement de dédain qui se transforma en un sourire sincère lorsqu'il réalisa que Potter les avait aussi évaluées.

_Envoyez lui des chocolats personnalisés, un pour chaque lettre de son prénom. __**Ennuyeux, même s'il semble aimer les sucreries et a une assez haute estime de lui-même.**_

_Offrez lui un cadeau inhabituel, comme des papillons ensorcelés pour ses cheveux. __**Ca, ça risquerait de bien marcher. Il est bien trop fier de ses cheveux pour laisser quelque chose d'aussi banal s'en approcher. Pourrait être amusant, cependant.**_

_Si vous allez à l'école ensemble, allez à sa rencontre avant et après les cours pour porter ses livres. Un comportement de gentleman est toujours apprécié. __**Si je m'approchais de ses livres, lui ou ses deux gorilles me balanceraient des maléfices différents chaque jour pendant une semaine entière. Je préférerais garder mes parties intactes, merci.**_

Draco fronça les sourcils. La personne pour qui Potter avit un faible ne semblait pas très sympathique. En fait, il avait l'air d'être un crétin égocentrique et orgueilleux. S'il n'y avait pas ces références répétées à des subalternes, il aurait remis Zac Smith dans la liste des candidats.

_Découvrez les choses qu'elle préfère ! Demandez à ses amis une liste de ses goûts. Elle apprécie particulièrement la couleur bleue ? Changez votre garde-robe pour qu'elle convienne à ses préférences. __**Je connais déjà sa couleur préférée et ma propre maison me jetterait un maléfice si je commençais à porter du vert Serpentard. Et je ne pense pas vraiment que Parkinson serait disposée à me communiquer des informations utiles. **_

Draco se rassit, haletant. Il relut les mots plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer des choses. Blond. Sous-fifres. Serpentard. Parkinson. Putain de merde, c'était lui, la personne pour qui Potter avait un faible ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il serra le livre dans ses mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il revint plusieurs pages en arrière, cherchant les notes de l'autre garçon. En les lisant à nouveau, l'évidence devint irréfutable. Potter _le _désirait.

Ses yeux fixèrent un des passages précédents, qui l'avait vraiment excité auparavant, et qui maintenant prenait un tout nouveau sens. …_**parce que moi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Ou à un lit. Et lui dans ce lit. Merlin, ça me rend complètement dingue ! **_

Potter pensait à lui. Dans un lit. Souvent, apparemment. C'était euphorisant. Draco avait envie de crier de joie. Il avait été à deux doigts de se complaire dans une dépression, pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance, et maintenant, découvrir que le Gryffondor était intéressé… Salazar. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à sa rencontre et dire « Potter, je sais que tu as envie de moi. Viens, allons baiser. » Le brun penserait qu'il était devenu fou. Non, il devait réfléchir comme un Gryffondor.

**O**

Le lendemain, Draco attendit nerveusement Potter à la sortie de la classe de Métamorphose. Quand le Gryffondor en sortit accompagné de ses propres admirateurs, le blond se manifesta sa présence. Potter écarquilla les yeux, mais il s'excusa auprès de Granger et de la Belette et se hâta de le rejoindre. Draco marcha jusqu'à une alcôve éclairée par le soleil, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un instant, pas du tout certain de ce qu'il allait faire, mais les Gryffondors semblaient attacher plus d'importance à l'honnêteté qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, donc il prévoyait de tout révéler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis sortit la copie de _Douze Moyens Infaillibles pour Séduire les Sorcières_ avant de la tendre à Potter. « J'ai trouvé ton livre. »

Potter le prit, puis devint peu à peu livide. « Oh, Merlin » murmura-t-il. « Oh non. » Il recula d'un pas, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il fixait le livre, semblant de plus en plus horrifié. « Putain, c'est pour ça que tu te conduisais si bizarrement. Tu as… oh, Godric, tu dois penser… » Son visage reprit des couleurs presque immédiatement ; il releva les yeux vers le blond et le vert de ses yeux sembla s'embraser. « Espèce de bâtard ! J'espère que tu t'es bien marré en le lisant. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent il tendit la main. « Attends, Potter, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois - »

Mais ce dernier le foudroya du regard, une expression que Draco espéra ne plus jamais avoir à revoir, une combinaison bien trop familière de haine et de dégoût. « Je suis sûr que Zabini et toi, vous allez bien vous amuser à raconter cette histoire. Et ta chère amie Rita Skeeter travaille toujours à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle va être aux anges. »

La cage thoracique de Potter se soulevait rapidement, et son regard était furieux. Le blond avança d'un pas, alarmé par la peine pure et simple qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. « Non, Potter, je n'ai pas - »

« Je t'emmerde, Malfoy » murmura le Gryffondor. « Putain, contente-toi de ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi. »

Avant que Draco ait pu l'arrêter, il tourna les talons et partit en courant ; il ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, choqué, la main toujours à moitié levée.

« Ca c'est vachement bien passé » murmura-t-il à voix basse, mais il ne trouva même pas cela amusant. Il semblait que sa malchance étonnante faisait encore effet. Il venait juste de découvrir qu'il désirait Potter, uniquement pour voir la possibilité de sortir avec lui lui glisser entre les doigts. « Ca m'apprendra à agir comme un putain de Gryffondor. »

**O**

Draco laissa Potter tranquille pendant les trois jours suivants, observant avec soin les regards furieux du brun passer peu à peu de la haine la plus pure à une perplexité méfiante. Il se demandait, sans doute, pourquoi il n'avait pas été tout raconté aux journaux, et pourquoi aucun des Serpentards ne s'étaient servis de lui comme cible pour l'une de leurs blagues cruelles.

Quant à Draco, il savait qu'il n'était pas judicieux de déranger un lion blessé si peu de temps après qu'il ait été offensé, à moins de vouloir se retrouver le visage complètement défiguré. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise durant son horrible sixième année, c'était bien la patience.

A la fin de la troisième journée, il se doutait que la curiosité de Potter devait être à son comble ; alors, il s'assura que ses camarades de dortoir étaient tous endormis, puis il passa une cape noire et épaisse au-dessus de son pyjama de soie verte, et quitta les cachots de Serpentard.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans le Hall d'Entrée et se dirigeait vers la Grande Porte, il se demanda pourquoi l'école était rarement verrouillée la nuit. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, parce que cela lui permettait de se faufiler hors de l'école bien plus facilement ; les professeurs devaient d'ailleurs sûrement savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un fait assez courant pour les élèves de Serpentard. Peut-être que c'était pour cela que les portes étaient laissées ouvertes - pour empêcher les élèves déterminés à sortir de se blesser ou de causer des dégâts aux bâtiments de l'école.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces suppositions fantasques de son esprit ; il traversa la pelouse soigneusement entretenue et se dirigea vers les serres. Le professeur Chourave avait profité de la frénésie de la reconstruction durant l'été précédent et avait fait ajouter deux vastes serres ; l'une d'entre elles ne contenait rien d'autre que des fleurs fraîches, qui étaient utilisées pour ajouter des ornements parfumés dans le château. Draco ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais il trouvait qu'ils apportaient un souffle d'air agréable assez nécessaire, et aidaient à dissiper la mélancolie créée par les souvenirs douloureux. Ils avaient tous perdu des amis et des connaissances pendant la guerre. Il lui était difficile d'oublier le rôle qu'il y avait joué.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la serre florale, il se demanda si Potter allait prendre la peine de le suivre. Il aurait été plus intelligent de la part du héros d'oublier cette passade et de trouver quelqu'un qui lui convenait mieux - s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

L'air de la pièce était délicieusement chaud et parfumé. Draco posa sa cape sur un tabouret à haut dossier et se dirigea vers les rangées de fleurs, se penchant en avant pour sentir ses préférées ; il laissa les feuilles d'une bignone grimpante s'enrouler autour de ses doigts pendant un instant. Il sourit d'un air désabusé quand il réalisa que c'était le geste le plus affectueux qu'il avait reçu depuis un long moment. Malgré cette pensée déprimante, il songea à en rapporter un plant dans son dortoir : l'amour que pourrait lui offrir une plante serait toujours mieux qu'aucune affection du tout.

Il retira sa main de la plante quand il entendit le léger bruit de la porte s'ouvrant. Il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui et il soupira presque de soulagement. Donc, c'était Potter, portant sa cape d'invisibilité. Draco s'entendit sa bouche s'assécher à cause de l'excitation, et peut-être même à cause d'une nuance de peur. Etant donné leur histoire, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que le brun ait quoi que ce soit d'autre en tête que lui jeter un maléfice.

« Je pensais que tu avais peut-être renoncé à cette habitude » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'il se redirigeait vers la porte, et s'arrêtait pour caresser les pétales d'une rose jaune. Ils étaient aussi doux que la fourrure d'un petit chat.

L'air trembla à quelques mètres de lui et le Gryffondor apparut, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir, de ses baskets et d'un tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait de toute évidence passé à la hâte - l'étiquette était visible, juste en-dessous de sa pomme d'Adam. « Quelle habitude ? » demanda-t-il.

« De me suivre » dit Draco, et il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier ne lui retourna pas son sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire du chantage ? Je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes avec des Serpentards, alors dis-moi juste ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, faussement surpris. « Tu t'attends à ce que je déballe tout d'un coup ? Juste comme ça ? »

L'expression de Potter se durcit et il plissa les yeux. « Oui. Juste comme ça. »

Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers la rose, et traça du doigt le bord d'un pétale avec son doigt, semblant réfléchir à sa suggestion. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que fait un Serpentard. »

« Non, voler mon livre était une action typique d'un Serpentard » fit sèchement le brun.

« Je ne l'ai pas volé. Tu l'as laissé tomber dans la bibliothèque et je l'ai pris. Je te l'ai même rendu, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal » dit Draco, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Potter ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se retourna à son tour et se dirigea vers une rose rouge sang, l'air envoûté par ses pétales sombres. « Je ne… Putain, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis surtout en colère contre moi-même pour l'avoir lâché des yeux, et même encore plus énervé d'avoir écrit à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à où… Tu l'as lu jusqu'à où ? »

Draco perçut la frustration dans sa voix. Il se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible et se plaça derrière lui, le touchant presque, et assez près pour pouvoir sentir Potter devenir plus tendu. La main du brun s'arrêta avant de toucher la rose, et il laissa échapper un léger halètement quand le Serpentard leva la sienne et toucha les boucles brunes à la naissance de sa nuque.

Les cheveux de Potter étaient encore plus doux au toucher que la rose jaune, si une telle chose était possible. Ils avaient besoin d'être coupés, et atteignaient presque son col. Draco y enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la peau, puis il caressa légèrement sa nuque. Ses doigts furent retenus un moment par les cheveux fins qui se trouvaient là, avant de continuer à descendre un peu plus bas.

Il dessina le contour de la nuque de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le col du tee-shirt que le brun avait enfilé à l'envers. Il fit le tour du bord de tissu de ses doigts sans perdre contact avec la peau du Gryffondor, et sentit la légère inclination que formait sa clavicule. Il la suivit jusqu'à la gorge ; là, il caressa de son doigt le léger creux à la base du cou.

« C'est amusant que tu me demandes ce que je veux, Potter » murmura-t-il, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'était encore rapproché avant que les cheveux doux de Potter ne frôlent ses lèvres, lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « J'ai dû lire la moitié de ce foutu livre avant de comprendre, mais je pensais à toi bien avant d'en arriver là. »

Le souffle de l'autre garçon se fit hésitant. « Pensais ? » demanda-t-il, à peine audible.

« Oui. Je pensais à _ça _» continua-t-il, et il avança jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le dos de Potter. Il pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux, et lui caressa l'oreille de ses lèvres, soufflant légèrement dessus. Il en mordilla le lobe au passage, avant de continuer sa descente et de presser ses lèvres ouvertes contre sa nuque.

Potter semblait avoir arrêter de respirer. Draco passa gentiment la main sous son tee-shirt et étendit les doigts contre sa poitrine pour en sentir le mouvement. Ce geste sembla brusquement remettre en marche le système nerveux du brun, et son souffle revint, mais irrégulier. Le Serpentard l'embrassa encore, sentant un pouls battre contre ses lèvres alors qu'il goûtait la peau à cet endroit. Il glissa son autre main autour de la taille du garçon et l'attira vers lui, les plaquant l'un contre l'autre.

Potter rejeta la tête en arrière. Sa main gauche recouvrit celle de Draco, presque, mais pas tout à fait, entremêlant leurs doigts et plaquant la main du blond contre les muscles fermes de son abdomen. « Malfoy, si c'est une foutue blague… »

« Chut » - et il captura les lèvres de Potter.

L'angle était maladroit et les lèvres du brun étaient sèches et cela aurait dû tout à fait inconfortable, mais c'était simplement brillant, en particulier quand il sentit une légère pression et une succion lui répondre - Potter l'embrassait.

Ce dernier se retourna soudain et se plaqua face à lui, bougeant si vite qu'il sembla presque que le baiser n'avait pas du tout été interrompu quand les lèvres de Potter retrouvèrent les siennes, se rencontrant d'une façon parfaite cette fois. Le Gryffondor enfouit ses mains dans ses mèches claires et Draco plaça les siennes au niveau de sa taille, le maintenant en place, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir où que ce soit - ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, pressant leurs lèvres et découvrant le goût l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblant prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Potter mordit la lèvre inférieure de Draco, doucement, mordillant légèrement - ce qui entraîna chez le blond une réponse que l'autre garçon allait forcément remarquer. Il retint son souffle une seconde et traça de la langue le contour de la lèvre supérieure de ce dernier. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, le Gryffondor fit entrer sa langue en action et le baiser devint une bataille passionnée pour savoir lequel d'entre eux réussirait à dominer l'autre.

Draco n'était pas certain de qui était en train de gagner, mais ses doigts en tout cas agrippaient la chemise de Potter et il craignait que ses genoux ne le lâchent. La prise du brun sur ses cheveux était presque douloureuse.

Ce dernier recula soudainement, absolument délicieux avec ses lunettes de travers et ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants et les lèvres rendues humides par la salive de Draco. _Merlin_. Il se pencha en avant pour un autre baiser, mais Potter le retint par les cheveux.

« Attends » dit-il. « Ca ne peut pas être toi. Qui es-tu et où as-tu eu le Polynectar ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que c'est moi. Ne sois pas stupide. »

L'autre secoua la tête. « Non, Draco Malfoy ne m'embrasserait jamais volontairement. Il me déteste. »

« Je ne te déteste pas, Potter. » A sa grande surprise, il réalisa que c'était la vérité, en particulier si le Gryffondor prévoyait de l'embrasser encore. « Mais si tu insistes, on peut attendre ici pendant une heure. »

Le brun eut l'air soulagé. « C'est une bonne idée, en fait. Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant une heure ? »

Draco eut un grand sourire. « Toujours les mêmes questions stupides, n'est-ce pas ? » Ignorant les mains toujours dans ses cheveux, il se pencha, et sa bouche et les lèvres appétissantes de Potter se rencontrèrent à nouveaux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il bouillonnait littéralement. Ils s'étaient un peu déplacés, Draco s'asseyant sur un tabouret et le brun le chevauchant à moitié, un pied sur les barreaux du tabouret et l'autre sur le sol. Il avait passé ses mains sous le haut de son pyjama - d'où l'embrasement - et ses mains à lui pelotaient le cul incroyable du Gryffondor. Ses doigts se rapprochaient un peu plus de la fente entre ses fesses à chaque mouvement, et il ne désirait rien de plus que de supprimer les ennuyeuses barrières de tissu entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas… » haleta Potter contre ses lèvres, et ses mains caressèrent les côtes de Draco, envoyant un frissonnement délicieux jusqu'à son sexe érigé. L'autre garçon bougea un peu ses hanches en avant, et le blond sentit son érection rencontrer la sienne. Ses mains se resserrèrent leur prise sur les fesses de Potter, et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui - il avait besoin de plus de contact. Le Gryffondor gémit. « Je ne vais pas réussir à tenir toute l'heure. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste accepter que c'est vraiment moi, et comme ça on pourra passer à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton agacé. Il songea à déplacer ses mains et à en glisser une dans le bas de pyjama de Potter, mais il craignait que s'il le lâchait, l'autre ne recule et ne s'enfuie. Il avança ses hanches à son tour, mais il avait mal estimé son équilibre sur le tabouret et tomba. Il eut seulement le temps de pousser un halètement avant qu'ils n'atterrissent tous deux sur le plancher. Ses fesses souffrirent du choc, mais les mains de Potter amortirent les dommages au niveau de son dos - même si ses articulations allaient probablement avoir de belles égratignures le lendemain.

Cependant, le Gryffondor se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de lui, ce qui était certainement une très bonne chose. Il serra le cul de Potter plus fort et leva les hanches, envoyant des étincelles de pur bonheur jusqu'à son sexe douloureusement excité alors que l'érection de l'autre garçon se mouvait contre la sienne.

« Non » dit-il, mais ses mains se déplacèrent de son dos jusqu'à son torse. Ses doigts trouvèrent ses tétons et il les pinça. Draco gémit à voix haute et fit onduler à nouveau ses hanches. Il était surpris de voir à quel point ses tétons étaient devenus sensibles - ou peut-être était-ce juste parce que c'était _Potter _qui les touchait qu'ils l'étaient autant.

« Putain, demande-moi quelque chose que je suis le seul à savoir ! » explosa-t-il. Il fit descendre ses doigts, caressant l'inclination de la zone douce qui menait aux testicules de Potter. Ce dernier émit un grognement et ouvrit plus largement les jambes, lui offrant un meilleur accès et écartant les cuisses de Draco par la même occasion.

« Bonne idée, Malfoy, si c'est bien toi. Mmmmm. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Oh, tu devrais sûrement arrêter… putain, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? N'arrête pas… » Potter trembla et creusa le dos, de toute évidence désirant qu'une plus grande attention soit accordée à ses testicules. Draco étendit son bras le plus loin possible et les prit au creux de sa main avant de serrer légèrement. Le brun gémit, et il recommença. « Ok, merde, euh… Quand je t'ai surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avant qu'on se batte et que j'utilise le _Sectumsempra _contre toi, qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire ? »

Draco s'arrêta, glacé, et lui jeta un regard noir - ses yeux semblaient plus petits sans ses lunettes, qu'il avait égarées quelque part durant leurs activités précédentes, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins avides. « Bon moyen pour casser l'ambiance, Potter » dit-il sèchement. « Pourquoi ce souvenir en particulier ? »

« C'est le seul truc que tu n'aurais pas raconté à tes amis. Ou à n'importe qui, je parie. »

Il avait raison. Draco n'avait jamais révélé ce moment de faiblesse à quiconque. Il leur avait seulement dit que lui et Potter s'étaient battus en duel dans les toilettes parce que l'autre crétin l'avait suivi une fois de plus. Il n'avait dit à personne, même pas à Snape, qu'il avait été en train de -

« J'étais en train de pleurer » murmura-t-il.

Potter écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Cela aurait pu être comique, s'il n'était pas aussi attirant. « C'_est_ toi. »

Le blond lâcha un énorme soupir. « C'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as l'intention de bientôt te déshabiller, ou bien préfères-tu que je par- ? » Sa tirade fut étouffé par le baiser passionné que lui offrit le Gryffondor ; ensuite la main de Potter descendit entre eux pour caresser son érection.

« Se déshabiller. Bonne idée » grommela Potter entre leurs baisers brûlants.

Draco réalisa que le sol de la serre n'était probablement pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de rencontre, mais quand l'autre garçon pressa sa main contre lui _de cette façon _il cessa simplement d'y penser. L'autre main de Potter cessa de caresser son torse, et tira sur son haut de pyjama. Draco se redressa de façon à ce qu'il puisse le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête ; ce fut bien plus rapide que déboutonner cette foutue chemise, même si un des boutons s'accrocha dans ses cheveux et lui arracha quelques mèches.

« Toi aussi » exigea-t-il et il lâcha Potter pour s'occuper de son tee-shirt. Le brun le retira avec une vitesse impressionnante et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le vêtement s'accrocha à un buisson au-dessus d'eux et fit tomber une pluie de pétales roses sur les deux garçons. Un pétale se prit dans les cheveux du Gryffondor, et Draco sourit en contemplant cette image stupidement romantique. L'autre garçon lui retourna son sourire, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, frottant en même temps son érection contre celle de Draco.

Ce dernier tira sur le bas de pyjama noir de Potter jusqu'à ce que ses mains puissent une nouvelle fois agripper ses fesses, cette fois rien ne séparant ses mains et la peau nue du brun. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours l'intention de te peloter après le Quidditch, comme promis » commenta-t-il. « Mais, pour le moment, j'apprécie ce que je ressens. »

Potter réprima un éclat de rire, mais ses mains étaient occupées avec le bas de pyjama de Draco, et finalement il n'y eut plus aucune barrière entre eux deux. Le premier contact de leurs sexes fut extatique.

« On aurait dû faire ça depuis des années » gémit le Serpentard.

« Pas de ma faute si tu joues les intouchables » lui répondit le brun, balaçant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, son érection délicieuse se mouvant contre celle de Draco.

« Tu es injuste. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais intéressé jusqu'à ce que je trouve ton bouquin stupide. »

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. »

« Tu n'as pas semblé si heureux que ça ces derniers temps » dit-il d'un air boudeur.

« Je pensais que tu te foutais de moi. » La main de Potter se glissa autour de leur deux sexes et les caressa d'un même mouvement. Draco risquait réellement de jouir - particulièrement quand l'autre garçon effleura son gland. « Merlin, c'est tellement bon. Je veux - »

Il savait ce que voulait Potter, et soudain il lui sembla que c'était une très bonne idée. « D'accord » dit-il et il leva les hanches.

Le Gryffondor haleta, mais il n'eut qu'un bref moment d'hésitation. Il se redressa et fouilla dans ses vêtements qu'il avait mis à l'écart pour trouver sa baguette. « Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Potter, baise-moi maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Potter invoqua un peu de lubrifiant et toucha timidement l'anus de Draco de ses doigts froids et glissant. Le blond poussa un gémissement guttural et essaya de se relaxer, déjà excité. Il avait utilisé ses propres doigts pour se toucher au cours des trois derniers jours, pensant à Harry en se masturbant, mais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était tellement mieux. Potter commença doucement, le touchant presque trop lentement et trop précautionneusement, mais une fois que trois de ses doigts furent profondément enfouis, il commença à les bouger en rythme avec les mouvements avides du Serpentard.

« Merlin, Potter, maintenant. Je veux que tu me baises. »

« Draco » dit Potter, presque comme si le mot lui était arraché. Il haleta, surpris qu'entendre son propre nom puisse lui provoquer un frissonnement si érotique. Il se demanda si cela aurait le même effet sur l'autre garçon.

« Harry » murmura-t-il, et Potter s'arrêta, le regardant fixement. Draco eut un large sourire. Apparemment. « Baise-moi, Harry. »

Ce dernier retira ses doigts et son sexe prit leur place, l'étirant et s'enfonçant profondément en lui ; la brûlure qu'il ressentit était bien plus plaisante que douloureuse.

« Draco… Tu - ce que tu me fais ressentir est la meilleure chose - de toute ma vie. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

L'émotion envahit le blond, et il répondit à ces mots d'un coup de hanches, s'empalant sur son sexe. « Comme ça, Harry » lui indiqua-t-il.

« Tu aimes bien donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » Il suivit néanmoins ses instructions ; il se retira presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau brusquement, et Draco songea qu'il allait peut-être s'évanouir à cause de l'intensité de la sensation qu'il éprouvait. Le sol était dur et sale, et des graviers lui rentraient dans les épaules à chaque coup de hanches frénétique, mais il s'en fichait complètement - parce que Potter était juste stupéfiant. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, ses doigts agrippaient avec force les hanches de Draco, et l'expression de féroce intensité sur son visage était quelque chose que ce dernier n'allait jamais oublier.

Quand la main rendue glissante par le lubrifiant atteignit le sexe érigé de Draco et commença à le caresser en rythme avec les mouvements de leurs hanches, il sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il laissa la sensation de plaisir s'accumuler, jusqu'à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre en étant seul - et finalement il jouit dans un cri. Son champ de vision fut envahi d'un blanc éblouissant, il eut l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps se crispait et tremblait - y compris ceux qui enserraient Potter. Ce dernier lâcha un cri étouffé et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, alors qu'il poussait ses hanches pour la dernière fois, frissonnant contre la peau de Draco.

Les bras du blond entouraient Potter et les mèches sombres de ce dernier étaient humides contre sa joue. Sa respiration brûlante, haletante lui caressait la nuque et l'autre garçon pesait de tout son poids sur lui, poisseux et couvert de sueur, de poussière et de pétales de roses.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

« Je t'écrase » marmonna Potter après de longs instants.

« Tu es un véritable maître dans l'art d'énoncer à voix haute ce qui est évident pour tout le monde, Potter » fit-il sèchement, mais ses bras se resserrèrent au cas où le Gryffondor déciderait de faire quelque chose de stupide - comme bouger, par exemple. Et en effet, il essaya de se dégager pendant un moment, puis finit par se détendre.

« Tu me laisses pas partir. »

Le blond eut un petit rire et mordit légèrement son épaule. « Encore une fois, c'est une évidence. »

Les mains de Potter se baladaient le long de ses côtes, le touchant légèrement, sans véritable but. Délicieux. Draco répondit en traçant son nom avec ses doigts sur son dos. .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda l'autre garçon. Sa voix était teintée d'amusement.

« Tu n'as pas lui le Chapitre Douze ? » fit Draco. « _Marquez Votre Territoire_. »

Potter ricana. « Ce chapitre n'existe pas. » Il fit une pause et prit un air surpris. « C'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bien sûr, Potter. Tu ne sais donc rien à propos des Sang-Purs ? Chaque personne qui reçoit en cadeau la virginité d'un Sang-Pur devient automatiquement la propriété de ce Sang-Pur. Tu devrais arrêter de lire des manuels de drague minables et commencer à étudier des choses plus utiles. »

« La propriété ? » dit Potter ; il releva la tête et fixa Draco, l'air délicieusement perplexe. « La… _virginité _d'un Sang-Pur ? » Il cligna des yeux, ses cils noirs cachant une seconde ses yeux verts, et un sourire abruti se forma sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que la, euh… propriété… doit marquer son territoire, aussi ? »

« Je crois que tu l'as déjà fait, Harry » dit Draco d'un air suggestif.

Il rougit. « Oh. »

Merlin, quand est-ce que Potter était devenu à ce point adorable ? Draco enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Il fut juste aussi intense que ceux qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant ; et le Serpentard eut l'impression que Potter marquait vraiment son territoire. Et il recommençait également à lui faire un certain effet.

Potter rompit le baiser, respirant avec difficulté. « Viens, on devrait se relever, le sol est trop dur. Tu vas avoir mal au dos. » Il s'assit, se retirant de Draco avec un halètement et un autre rougissement ; puis il se releva, saisit ses poignets entre ses doigts et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

Se rhabiller fut à peine embarrassant et ils remirent leurs vêtements en place, après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts de Nettoyage. « J'ai l'impression d'être toujours un peu sale. Tu veux venir avec moi dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets, Potter ? »

Ses yeux verts étaient chaleureux et attrayants. « Absolument, Malfoy. »

Potter enfila sa cape et disparut. Draco mit sa propre cape noire et se dirigea vers la porte, enviant un instant la prodigieuse cape du brun. Il maintint la porte ouverte, et sentit Harry lui rentrer dedans.

« Potter ? Je ne faisais que plaisanter, tu sais. Au sujet de la propriété, je veux dire. Pas à propos… de ma première fois. »

Il sentit l'autre garçon placer sa main sur son dos. « Bien. Et ça ne me dérange pas de t'appartenir. »

Il se figea et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers l'endroit où il savait que Potter se tenait, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. « Vraiment ? »

« Non. Tant que c'est… une exclusivité mutuelle ? »

Draco soupira. « Bien. C'est bien, dans ce cas-là. »

« C'est très bien » approuva la voix de Potter. Sa main se glissa dans celle de Draco, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de l'entraîner. Le blond sourit, et accepta d'être reconduit au château.

_Douze Moyens Infaillibles pour Séduire les Sorcières_, pensa Draco avec dédain. J'ai simplement eu besoin d'en utiliser six pour séduire le meilleur de tous les sorciers. Les doigts de Potter se resserrèrent autour des siens, ce qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Ou peut-être que c'était le contraire.

**FIN.**


End file.
